


I NEARLY BLINDED MYSELF

by Oohssentricc



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom, sebongie, svt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oohssentricc/pseuds/Oohssentricc
Summary: The story of how kim mingyu nearly blinded himself because of his last minute packing or maybe because he was drunk??Don’t say he don’t suffer for art.





	I NEARLY BLINDED MYSELF

Hi!

Welcome to Mingyu’s choco bread!

Ha…ha..?? Don’t know why I was laughing nervously but pretty sure all of you are wondering by my title of video?? What did idiotic kim mingyu do this time bla bla bla.

*long sigh as always*

Well, I did something incredibly stupid and today I would like to tell you the story of

 HOW I NEARLY BLINDED MYSELF *written in comic sans yolo* *transition music*

This happened on the day I was supposed to fly to Manila for our final diamond edge tour concert with the rest of the members, and my roommate Minghao had done all his packing the night before, ‘cuz he’s a nerd, whatever. But I, as you may know I’m a pretty chill guy (we all know you’re not, mingyu stop lying in our face) so I was like, “Hey, I’ll start the morning play video games or something, I’ll go to the bakery near our dorm” and I bought this amazing egg tart, cause you know, it’s important to treat yourself.

After I get home from the bakery, I went straight to the kitchen to make some breakfast, made some scrambled eggs and toast and before I got to eat my gourmet, I thought to myself _“Hey, I’ve got a couple of hours, I think I’m gonna film a YouTube video.”_

I know I know I know. I know you guys at home saying,

> _“Mingyu, don’t you think that’s a bad idea? Maybe you should just focus on the travel??”_

But no! I was convinced that I could leave everything to the last minute… NO.

It was so last minute, in fact, that we were supposed to get in a car to take us to the airport at 2PM, and I finished filming my video at 2:30PM, and I hadn’t had my breakfast yet let alone packing my suitcase.

*suspense noise coming thru*

This is why people with heart attack or pregnant women shouldn’t watch my video to be honest. I’m sorry if I worried you guys. But before all of you judging me to the very core like you always do, I know what I’m doing, okay? I was an experienced last minute person, so I was sure I could do this in 5 minutes. My family was so good at doing things at the very last minute so this shouldn’t be a problem right? Procrastination runs in my blood.

So I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast, the eggs were bland so I grabbed the black pepper container or bottle or whatever I don’t know. We just recently bought the black pepper so the wrap on the mouth of the bottle was still there, and I unwrapped it rather abruptly and it spilled everywhere and it got into my left eye and so I said to myself _“you got this mingyu, people didn’t call you ming housewife for nothing.”_ I closed my eyes for couple of minutes to get rid the black pepper powder and the powder was still there. I clearly have no time for shits like this.

I ran into the bedroom, and just literally randomly scooped everything into my suitcase, slammed it shut, because to be honest, as long as I’ve got my phone, my wallet, passport, and shitload of chargers, I can get through anything. Don’t you all agree with me? Had I forget my phone, you would have missed my aesthetic, beautiful and elegant pictures on Instagram.

Worth mentioning at this point that our very own YongPal was having a mild mental breakdown thinking we were gonna miss the flight. Of course, other members didn’t bother to wait for us and they went to the airport, leaving only the two of us behind. With or without them, everything was under control.   

Because you cannot bring liquid to the flight, I always pack toiletries after I pack everything so with minghao sweet rose quartz and serenity voice in the background panicking that the car is gonna leave without us and just buy everything I needed at the airport, with my left eye stinging, I laid all the product out in front of me and said _“No. I can do this.”_

Like a ninja octopus, I was spraying my hair while brushing my teeth, did not care about wearing makeup at all, even the slightest. I managed to pack toothpaste, mouthwash and get some chocolate and mango lip balm in there, and then I reached for my deodorant,

And that, was when it all went wrong.

I’m not that coordinated at the best of times, but in this madness, I picked up the can of deodorant and pressed down to spray myself without realizing, that I was holding it in the wrong direction, and I sprayed it into my left eyeball. Now as you may already know my left eye was already sting due to the black pepper that suddenly make its way to my eye and I thought what could go worse and of course the universe has its own way. I don’t know if you’ve accidentally sprayed yourself with aerosol but that things cold! And what made it more worst was it was antiperspirant to stop sweat, so it began to remove the moisture from my eyeball.

Not to be dramatic but I scream in pain and drop my stuff everywhere.

Minghao, still panicking, but also mildly concerned, asked if I was okay, but I was like _“No, I have come too far to lose now, I am going to this”_ so I said _“One minute!”_ , turned on the tap, and started vigorously splashing myself in the face. I had no idea what I’d done, or how bad it was, but I was like, _“I’m going to clean my eye, get my stuff, and get in that car.”_ So I grabbed my bag, and went to grab my egg tart, which I hadn’t had a chance to eat yet, which Minghao thought was “crazy”, but no, I wanted my egg tart and I got in the car.

With my eyes twinging here and there, I didn’t want to raise any concern with Minghao so I just kept it closed and covered as if I was rehearsing for our hip hop unit music video ‘trauma’. And thankfully I mean of course, we made it in time for the flight.  As soon as we arrived at the airport, the fansites mobbed us with their cameras clicking and screaming our names nonstop. By now you should understand why I was covering my eyes in the previews that you saw on twitter.  I didn’t know what to do so I ran as hard as I could to the VIP section to get away from you guys, panting and sweating, we sat down at the gate and reunited with all the members. I felt like a son who just came back from the war meeting their family for the first time in couple of years.

I then decided to get my egg tart out, thinking I definitely deserve to enjoy it after the incident, only to realize I had somehow crushed it in my bag. Minghao suggested I just let it go and throw it away, but oh no, it was MUCH more than just a tart at this point. It was a SYMBOL, that no matter what, I was not giving up today. And that was when I decide to open my eye again for the first time.

I remember looking across to Minghao, who had just begun to process that we had actually made it in time for the flight and calmed down, and I quietly saying,

> _“I can’t see out of my left eye”_
> 
> _“what?”_
> 
> _“I sprayed deodorant in my eyeball before we left”_
> 
> _“WHAT??!!!???!”_

Instead of minghao’s face of _“are you freaking kidding me”_ all I saw was a beautiful white cloud of blur. Jeonghan who was sitting beside me took out his earphone asking what happened because of the look that minghao had. At this point I start to freak out, thinking I’d permanently blinded myself, and for the rest of my life I’d have to explain in front of carats I did it by spraying deodorant into my face because I was holding a can in the wrong direction, which to be honest, supports your theory on “mingyu is a failure”

Minghao freaked out again, jeonghan was also freaking out as if I were to die at the airport right then. Jeonghan being as caring as he is orders me to go to the bathroom while he and minghao buy any products related to eyes. So knocking everything that get in my way, I get to the bathroom, look in the mirror and think _“right. This cloud on my eye is probably just the powder from the deodorant just like the black pepper in my eye earlier. So I can rub it off.”_ And proceed to, not just splash water in my eye, but scrub it as hardly as I can. After for what seems like an eternity of scrubbing my eyes, I sat down and this is when my symptoms evolved from just not being able to see to also EXTREME pain. I had somehow made it worse, so my eye was blurry and burning.

So I went back to our seat, sat there rocking backwards and forwards, crying my eyes out. At the same time jeonghan and minghao got back from buying potions to my eye. They bought every eye product they could find, and told me to just use them all at the same time because literally at this point how can I make it any worse? I got eye drops, eye spray, soothing eye pads, some weird roll on stick which I’m pretty sure was probably just makeup or maybe jeonghan bought it for himself.

With all the members watching me in excruciating pain while laughing and mocking me, jeonghan had me lying horizontally across a bench like someone on the death bed, dying, as he just dropped things into my eye. And that when we got the announcement that our flight was boarding.

I was getting on that flight, so we marched towards the gate, and that’s when one of the staff family members ask us for a picture. Sure, I was having a bad day, but I wasn’t going to say no to this, so I volunteered to take the photo for everyone as I always do, and I just winked and looked at the camera.  I’m not sure if the family member upload the picture of me suspiciously winking with tears roll down my face on the internet but feel free to tweet it.

 

As soon as we got on the plane, I find my seat, let a long sigh, exhausted, emotional and looking like a complete wreck and this is when miraculously, as if it probably would’ve been fine if I didn’t rub it so much, my vision started to clear up, and I no longer felt any pain. Thanks to jeonghan and minghao for spending their money on me but I was just glad to have my sight back.

Just when you feel like you know how much of a disaster you are as a human, and how much you can actually flop in one day, something like this will happen and put you back in your place. Defeated and humiliated, I reached into my bag to get my headphones out, and that is when, suddenly, a sweet smelling ray of hope appeared and reminded me that life was still worth living.

**MY EGG TART!!!**

I reach for a paper bag that looks like it’s been hit by a truck, the custard leaking out like a raw egg, I pull out and place it on the tray table in front of me. I had never seen and object that represented me as much as that egg tart. The stewardess, coming along collecting the trash, asks if she wants to take that from me, and Wonwoo, sitting beside me leans over, while other members looking at us ready to judge, and just says

_“Come on mingyu. You don’t really want that do you?”_

This was so much more than a snack at this point. It was my pride. So with a single tear falling from my left eye, crumbs fall down my body like an avalanche of shame and my dignity in shreds, I ate the egg tart, and I savoured every goddamn bite.

And that is the story of how I nearly blinded myself. The end.

I’m sure you know what kind of video I was filming that day since I uploaded that video first and then this. Truth is guys, don’t drink when you’re in rush. I admit I was drunk at that time but hey everything was okay at the end of the day… right?

Subscribe for more videos of me losing my shit.

Annyeong!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on dan howell's youtube video "i nearly blinded myself"


End file.
